SOFLAM
The (Special Operations Forces Laser Acquisition Marker) is a laser designator for specific range-finding and locating critical targets for destruction using guided ordnance. __TOC__ Battlefield 3 The SOFLAM is a Recon gadget in Battlefield 3. It is deployed as a fixed weapon like the M224 Mortar, but is used for laser designation of targets for guided weaponry. Once set into a suitable area, the player can control it remotely (like the EOD Bot or the MAV). The SOFLAM is semi-autonomous and will designate targets even when unattended. Even if other players cannot provide guided weaponry, the player still benefits from having a remote camera with which to spot enemies and range targets. The monochrome (black & white) day-vision camera has two levels of zoom. At the bottom of the display are azimuth (heading), range and elevation metrics. Once an enemy vehicle has been designated, friendly unit's damage against that target is increased. "Painting" or lasing a target with the SOFLAM will give a "target designated" bonus of 10 points. The SOFLAM allows the Javelin to lock on to air vehicles, where it normally would not be able to. Because of its higher damage, this tactic is extremely effective, especially when enemies are repairing air units in flight. Enemies who discover the SOFLAM can destroy it, even with light weapons, so secure terrain is recommended for the device to remain intact. The SOFLAM also has an effect similar to a Laser Sight when aimed at a vehicle or person, allowing them to quickly locate the device. Worse still, it's recognizable as a Vehicle, same with the M224 Mortar, the enemy can lock on to a manned SOFLAM with their own Guided Missile/Shell. Operators of the SOFLAM must note not to use it while in close proximity to the device, as splash damage from counter-attacks by enemy guided munition can kill the operator. Lock-on Time: 2 seconds Gallery SOFLAM Designation.png SOFLAMMasterDogTag.png|The SOFLAM Master Dog Tag. SOFLAMrender.png|The 3D render of the SOFLAM from Battlefield 3. Video Battlefield 3 SOFLAM guide|Device operation and description guide Battlefield 3 Javelin + SOFLAM|Normal and laser designated missile guide comparison Battlefield 4 The '''SOFLAM is a gadget featured in Battlefield 4. It as one of two laser designators for the Recon class, the other being the PLD.BATTLEFIELD 4 - All Weapons, Gadgets, Attachments, Equipment + Customization - YouTube, retrieved 2013-09-04 The range for the SOFLAM for air targets is 500m, compared to the PLD's 300m range for air targets. The SOFLAM also comes with a target range calculator, but unlike the PLD, only displays range of vehicles. The SOFLAM remains relatively unchanged to its Battlefield 3 predecessor in both function and appearance. Once set into a suitable area, the player can control it remotely (similar to the EOD Bot or the MAV). The SOFLAM is semi-autonomous and will designate targets even when unattended. Even if other players cannot provide guided weaponry, the player still benefits from having a remote camera with which to spot enemies and range targets. The monochrome (black & white) day-vision camera has two levels of zoom. At the bottom of the display are azimuth (heading), range and elevation metrics. Once an enemy vehicle has been designated, friendly unit's damage against that target is increased. "Painting" or lasing a target with the SOFLAM will give a "target designated" bonus of 10 points. The SOFLAM allows the Javelin to lock on to air vehicles, where it normally would not be able to. Because of its higher damage, this tactic is extremely effective, especially when enemies are repairing air units in flight. Enemies who discover the SOFLAM can destroy it, even with light weapons, so secure terrain is recommended for the device to remain intact. The SOFLAM also has an effect similar to a Laser Sight when aimed at a vehicle or person, allowing them to quickly locate the device. Worse still, it's recognizable as a Vehicle, same with the M224 Mortar, the enemy can lock on to a manned SOFLAM with their own guided munition such as Laser Guided, Guided Shell or FGM-148 Javelin. Operators of the SOFLAM must note not to use it while in close proximity to the device, as splash damage from counter-attacks by enemy guided munition can kill the operator. Damage Statistics & Effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by guided munitions assisted with Laser Designation. Vehicles not listed are vehicles which are instantly destroyed upon munition impact at any angle. Such includes Jets of all Types (Laser designation only), Quad Bikes, and PWCs. Damage resulting from impacts are consistent from any angle of impact and by any type of compaitable guided munition. Damage results are gathered post-2015 Battlefield 4: Legacy Operations update and are subject to change without notice by game developers from time to time.''Battlefield 4: Test Range'' Gallery BF4SOFLAM1.png|Front quarter-view render BF4SOFLAM2.png|Rear quarter-view render BF4LaserDes1.png|Target designation H.U.D with range calculator. References es:SOFLAMru:SOFLAM Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4